The past
by Maddax
Summary: Everyone has a past, many move on,but what happens when it ends up on your door step, or in this case, a hospital bed.s/?
1. chapter1: The past

A/N: Hey everyone, I decided to write a new story so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI Characters.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
10 years ago:   
  
The wind whipped around her sending wisps of her hair in every direction, the hum of the helicopter in front of her. She stood in front of him, a pleading look swimming in her eyes.  
  
" You have to leave, if you don't they will kill you," she said  
  
" I don't understand, who are you" he asked.  
  
"I'm someone who lied to you, my name isn't Mackenzie Davenport, and I was ordered to marry you... though I did end up falling in love with you, and I am so sorry" she said tears falling from her face. The sound of gunshots came closer.  
  
"Fine if you love me come with me, we can work things out, get to know one another," he pleaded.  
  
She laughed slightly; " you know it's so strange, we both do pretty much the same thing, and individually were safe, but together were as good as dead," a loud bang came from the door behind her.  
  
" You have to leave NOW!" she yelled.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked running up to her.  
  
" No" she said he voice breaking and a tear streaming down her face.  
  
He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her, passionately and strongly. Tears streamed down her face knowing that this time she'd ever see him. The sound of the door breaking tore them apart.  
  
"Go" she yelled.  
  
She whipped around as he ran and got in the helicopter.  
  
She pulled out her gun as a man came towards her.   
  
The helicopter began its ascent. He stared out the window.  
  
She quickly shot her gun and ran behind a vent for coverage.  
  
She spun around it and shot the man square in the forehead. He fell to the ground. She looked up at the helicopter flying away.  
  
"Goodbye Michel" she whispered.  
  
Michel stared down at her from the helicopter.  
  
"Goodbye Izzy."  
  
A blond woman burst through the same door as the man did. The other woman spun around her gun posed.  
  
"Sara lets go, I've cleared a passage" she said  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming Emma" Sara said heading for the door.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: So whatcha think. Please review. 


	2. chapter2: The begining of the end of bei...

A/N: Wow I got lots of reviews for this chapter so I decided to write the next chapter ASAP. So here it is. I also forgot to add the A in Michaels name yesterday, sorry.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
CIA head quarters at Langley: Yesterday at 8pm:  
  
Michael was walking through the live halls with Agent Frank Previn. Agent Previn was a middle age man, on whom the stresses of working in Intelligence had started to show, his hair was pin stripped with silver, his eyes constantly looked tired. Michael ran a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"If I do this for you, you'll find out who had the alias of Mackenzie Davenport, agree." Michael said stopping and turning to the older agent.  
  
"Michael, any one could have that alias, pulse we don't know which agency she work for or if it was even one of ours... it's been 10 years should you let go?" he said looking at his friend.  
  
" It could have been 50 years, she's still my wife" Michael said.  
  
" 10 years Michael" Frank said again.  
  
"That doesn't stop me from still loving her" he said.  
  
Frank took a deep breath, " Fine" he agreed.  
  
" Thanks man" Michael said smiling  
  
" Go to armory and get James to give you the equipment," he said.  
  
Smiling Michael left.  
  
" Damit Sara, 10 years and you still have a hold on him" frank turned around and went to his office.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Las Vegas, same time:   
  
The shift had just started. Work, what could Sara sidle say about work, it kept her sane, for that she loved it. It's weird to think that working with dead bodies helped keep her sane. There were 2 reasons to that, one being it helped her keep her mind of Michael and two being that she saw so many people killed, many "Collateral damage," "Collateral Damage" a phrase used to help elevate the guilt of agent went civilians are killed by thinking of them as objects instead of people, it doesn't help, she still saw them as people, flesh and blood. She knew none of them got an investigation, and their families are left wondering at least this way she can make sure no else is left wondering.  
  
"Sara. Sara" grissoms voice broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hum... yeah, what" She said confused.  
  
" Just making sure your still with us," he said  
  
From across the room Nick looked over at her worried.  
  
" You and Nick have paper work tonight, correct... Sara!" Grissom said again a lot angrier.  
  
"Yeah" Sara said.  
  
"Good, Warrick, Catherine your with me" he said getting up he went over to Nick.  
  
"Find out what's wrong with her" he said  
  
"Yeah I will," Nick said.  
  
Nick walked over to Sara when everyone had left.  
  
"Sara are you alright?" He asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Nick"  
  
She got up and went to get the files.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Back at CIA headquarters:  
  
Michael held his wedding ring in his hand and kissed in.  
  
"I will find you Izzy," he whispered, putting it on the chain around his neck.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Las Vegas:  
  
Michael stepped off the jet, and took a deep breath.  
  
" This should he exciting" his partner Alec Marines said behind him. Michael laughed lightly and put his sunglass on and headed towards the car waiting for them. 


	3. chapter3: The truth comes out

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"O.k. this is officially hell," Sara said putting her head in her hands.  
  
Nick laughed slightly and shook his head.  
  
"What you think this is funny/" she asked a little angry.  
  
"No, actually yeah. You love your job so much, but when someone tells you have to do paper work you look like someone dumped of truckload of mud on you." He said laughing again.  
  
Sara just glare at him.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Michael and Alec sat perched on the top of a one floor abandoned building just on the outside rim of the more lively part of Las Vegas. Using binoculars they watched two men in suits below them.  
  
"So, why exactly are we doing this, isn't this part of fire arms controls job." Alec asked Michael.  
  
"I'm doing this because Frank has a level 5 clearance, if he can't find Mackenzie, I'll never find her. And you doing this because you're my best friend" Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Aleck said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey look, that's the signal," Alec said.  
  
" Gotcha" Michael said lowering the binoculars.  
  
The man in the navy blue suit by the name of James walked away. This had been a set up. James was one of theirs, C.I.A. The other man was Leo Volkner, an arms dealer who had killed Frank's best friend 5 years ago when a mission went badly. Frank wanted Michael and Alec on the case because they were two of the best they had. Michael and Alec drew their guns and headed for the door. Running down the stairs and out the door with perfect timing, they turned the corner and ran right into Volkner.  
  
"Hey, Volkner" Michael said.  
  
Volkner turned to run but before he took a step, Michael had grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and slammed him on the ground. Michael went to put the cuffs on Volkner when he heard James shout  
  
"Sniper" James raised his gun and shot, but I was too late the sniper had pulled the trigger and a single bullet went whizzing through the air and hit Michael just below the thought and above his vest. The impact through him off Volkner and sent him tumbling to the ground blood covering everywhere.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Nicks cell phone ringing had broken the deafly silence that had fallen in the break room where Nick and Sara were doing paper work.  
  
"Stokes" Nick said answering his phone.  
  
"O.k.... thanks, we'll talk to you later" he said then hung up the phone.  
  
"We've got a case, a guy shot out in the rundown part of the strip, Warrick's processing the scene. The guy survived and we're going to talk to the witnesses.  
  
Sara got up. She knew what kind of stuff that part of Vegas was used for; she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be an ordinary case.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Alec sat beside Michael's hospital bed. His head in his hands.  
  
"He looked up and said" Come on Michael, you have too wake up, you gotta find Mackenzie remember, come on man wake up.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sara and Nick walked into the hospital. That feeling she had had now become an overwhelming, convincing surety, this wasn't going to be a normal case.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Alec, there are some people here from the crime lab that want to talk to you" Jams said coming inside.  
  
"Yeah O.K.," he said getting up.  
  
He went through the door and came face to face with Sara and Nick.  
  
Alec looked at Sara for a second.  
  
"Hi I'm Nick and this is..." Nick started.  
  
"Do I know you?" Aleck asked Sara.  
  
Before Sara could answer Alec's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes... Mr.Previn... yes I know... he's O.k. Frank" Aleck said into the phone.  
  
Sara felt dizzy. Frank Previn. 'Shit they were C.I.A' she thought.  
  
Alec hung up the phone.  
  
"Are you sure I don't know you" Alec said.  
  
Sara's heart was racing "Yeah, I sure we don't know each other" she lied, she wasn't sure.  
  
" Can we see the victim" Nick asked, Looking at Sara first who had went an odd color.  
  
"Yeah Alec said opening the door.  
  
They walked in. Alec moved out of the way so they could see Michael.  
  
"Oh my God" she said weekly he legs buckled underneath her she grabbed Nicks Arm for support.   
  
"Sara, Sara what wrong, do you know him" Nick asked.  
  
Alec looked at her. Tears streaming down her face. She nodded.  
  
"He's... he's my husband" she said her voice quaking.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Wadded ya think. Good... Bad. Please review. NO FLAMES! 


	4. note

For anyone who doesn't know Izzy is short for Mackenzie, Sara's old alias, It's the 'enzie' without the 'n', he will also call her Z some times. Also in a few chapters I'm going to need your votes on who I should put Sara with, Nick or Michael. Well anyhoo, my next chapter should be up soon. 


	5. chapter4:yes

"Your husband." Nick said in complete shock.  
  
She nodded regaining her posture.  
  
"Mackenzie, I presume" Alec growled.  
  
She nodded again looking at Michael.  
  
She slowly walked over to Michael's hospital bed.  
  
"How did this happen?" she asked turning to Alec.  
  
"This happened because of you, Michael agreed to do a favor if someone could help him find you," Alec said angrily, taking a step closer.  
  
Before Sara could say anything Alec asked " Who the hell are you?"  
  
" Michael deserves the to be the first one to hear that answer" she said quietly.  
  
" O.k. then answer this question, why did you leave him like that, not giving him any explanation of what was going on, did you think that way was going to cause him the most pain, because you were right, or did you start to worry that you wouldn't get a reputation as a slut if you stayed with him much longer" Alec snapped.  
  
"Hey, back off man, Sara is the farthest thing from a slut and you obviously don't know everything about this, you should probably shut up before you make yourself look like more of an ass," Nick said.  
  
"I think you two should leave now" Alec said.  
  
"So do I" Nick said angrily.  
  
He and Sara left the hospital room. Sara turned too him and said " Thanks Nick you" she was cut off by Nicks Question,  
  
"Did you do all the things the guy said?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara swallowed the said " Yes".  
  
Nick turned and walked away leaving Sara standing in the hallway watching him walk away. 


	6. Chapter5: my confession

Here's the next chapter, and I haven't decided whom to put Sara with:  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Sara drove, she didn't know where she was going yet. If she went back to the lab Nick   
  
would make her explain everything, she couldn't go back to the hospital... or could she.   
  
She pulled her diamond wedding set fro her purse.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
*I have a smile   
  
stretched from ear to ear   
  
to see you walking down the road   
  
  
  
We meet at the lights   
  
I stare for a while   
  
the world around us disappears   
  
  
  
it's Just you and me   
  
on my island of hope   
  
a breath between us could be miles   
  
Let me surround you   
  
my sea to your shore   
  
let me be the calm you seek*   
  
Sara sat beside Michaels bed. Taking a deep breath she spoke:  
  
"I don't know where to begin there's so much to say, but I should begin with saying I   
  
don't doubt that I loved you, that was something I Didn't ever doubt, huh, before you I   
  
never had any doubts. I knew my life was insane, dangerous, wild and that's how I liked   
  
it. I lived every moment surviving so could make it to the next day, that was until I met   
  
you. You taught me that surviving wasn't enough, I needed to live, I started doubting   
  
everything about my life up to then.  
  
*Oh but every time I'm close to you   
  
there's too much I can't say   
  
and you just walk away   
  
  
  
And I forgot   
  
to tell you   
  
I love you   
  
and the night's   
  
too long   
  
and cold here   
  
without you   
  
I grieve in my condition   
  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so*   
  
  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. I tried to say that the day I left, on the   
  
rooftop, but I couldn't find the words. I need you to understand I didn't go there with all   
  
of what happened in mind, but that's the way it played out. I realized something up there;   
  
there was so much about me I still had to know.  
  
*Oh but every time I'm close to you   
  
there's too much I can't say   
  
and you just walk away   
  
  
  
And I forgot   
  
to tell you   
  
I love you   
  
and the night's   
  
too long   
  
and cold here   
  
without you*  
  
I had risked my life before but never for something I cared so much about, I realized just   
  
how wrong that was. You once said to me 'you know what scares the hell out of me?   
  
From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I could never see the end.'   
  
(smiling) What scares me is I always could. I was scared I was a spy, that's all I knew; I   
  
didn't know how to be normal. I realized I wasn't worthy of you and I couldn't be with   
  
you until I was, it wasn't fair to you or me. But I have to say, I never stopped loving   
  
you," she tilted her head down, tears streamed from her face.  
  
"you were always worthy Izzy" a voice said.  
  
Sara's head snapped up "Michael" she said shocked   
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
O.k. I got the quote 'you know what scares the hell out of me? From the first moment I   
  
laid eyes on you, I could never see the end. What scares me is I always could' from   
  
Farscape. Loved it and I thought it was perfect. So I don't own that. Please R and R.  
  
I need help on deciding who to put Sara with, vote with your reviews. 


	7. Chapter6:Noooo

A/N: OMG, I opened my e-mail this morning and there were 9 votes already. I haven't decided yet because I counted the 'undecided' as a count for Michael along with his votes, and it's tied. Oh and P.S the song from the last chapter was Sarah McLachlan's 'I love you'.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Nick stormed into the lab, he too had been driving around first, thank goodness they had taken separate Tahoe, he was planning to meet Warrick at the scene afterwards. Eyes watched him as he thundered down the hall into the lab were Greg, Warrick, Grissoms and Catherine were sitting.  
  
"Nick man, I figure it was defiantly a sniper, from the angle and place of the shot... hey where's Sara" Warrick asked.  
  
"It was her husband, hell she didn't even tell us she was married," nick yelled.  
  
"What" they all said in unison.  
  
"The vic, was some guy named Michael, Sara's husband." He said calming down and sitting down.  
  
"Sara's married" Catherine said.  
  
Nick nodded his head.  
  
"Wow" Greg said.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" Alec said coming in the hospital room with a man behind him, Frank Previn.  
  
"She's here seeing me, Alec" Michael said, who was holding Sara's hand.  
  
"Michael, you're awake, Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Sara talking to me and I just woke up," he said smiling at her.  
  
Frank walked over to Sara. She stood up and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Sara" he said  
  
"You too Frank." She answered.  
  
"You too know each other, I thought you said you didn't Frank," Michael said.  
  
"Were old friends and Michael please don't be agree with him, I had to call in a HUGE favor for him not to tell you, he wanted too" Sara said.  
  
"How do you two know one another?" Michael asked slowly.  
  
"I'm ex CIA" Sara answered.  
  
If Michael weren't lying down he probably would have fallen over. Alec went white.  
  
" Sara was one of the best we ever had, even better the you too," Frank, said proudly.  
  
"Frank trained me." She explained.  
  
"then why were you under orders to get close to me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Do you remember the Paraguay Mission, that went dark, about 11 years ago, you would have been 22 years old.  
  
"Yeah, I barley made it out alive," Michael, said.  
  
"Exactly, you were a rookie and you got out alive, we thought there was something suppose about that, we didn't know it was just talent. They asked me to get close to you and find out if you were a double agent," Sara answered cautiously.  
  
Michael scoffed, he was getting angrier.  
  
Sara turned to frank and asked " Can we have a minute frank" Sara said.  
  
"Yeah sure Sara" he said then left the room. She turned to Alec.  
  
"NO way, I'm staying here for this" he said.  
  
"Fine" she said.  
  
" I guess I should explain why they chose me," she said sitting down again.  
  
"They chose me because I was a natural spy. They taught me something one time and I knew it perfectly, basically, I was too good, I excelled too fast, and I made too many enemies with the wrong people, they gave me this case until one of my others wasn't out for my head anymore, but the problem was it stopped being a case I fell for you, then one of my enemies found out about you, that's why I was there that day on the roof top, it was too save you, the CIA already knew you were loyal, so you were clear. And you know from there, I think you should have this" she gave him a small engraved card made of metal, about the size of her palm, it said ' Mr. and Mrs. Michael Collins.'  
  
"This is all bull shit" Alec said from the corner.  
  
Before Michael could blink Sara had the card whipped around and had thrown it missing Alec's ear by about 1/4 of an inch.  
  
Alec slowly turned and looked at the plaque sticking out of the wall.  
  
"I recommend you shut up, before you regret it" Sara growled and Michael smiled.  
  
Frank came in and looked at Sara taking the plaque from the wall. He shook his head and said  
  
"Sara, with an agent down, we need your help with a case".  
  
She looked around the room, "noooo"she said. 


	8. Chapter7:Chocies

Michael's eyes went wide. Alec had gone into complete shock.  
  
Sara stood her ground in front of Frank.  
  
"Your kidding me right, I've been out for 10 years, and it's not like I've been practicing all these years, I'm probably completely off." She said walking until she was 2ft in front of him. Franks hand shot out at her face. She ducked out of the way, pushed his hand away from her with her hand, she then used her foot to nock Frank's feet from underneath him, causing him to land on his ass, and this entire fight took about 1.5 seconds. Michael swallowed and Alec went even paler, they both knew Frank was good, very good. She stood posed for another attack (A/N: think the boxing pose). A look of "what the hell are you doing" written on her face.  
  
"You don't seem off to me" Frank said getting off the floor, "plus Sara we have no one else to take the position, we had to move Emma from the position we need you to take to, Michaels"  
  
Sara smiled, "Emma Richards?"  
  
"You know Emma" Devin spoke, for the first time since Sara threw the plaque at his head.  
  
She turned to him and said, "She was my partner and my best friend" she answered.  
  
"Why don't you keep Emma in the position she's in now and bring in another operative to do Michael's?" She asked.  
  
"The teams been training for months, Emma's the only one that can take Michaels place at point, besides you but Emma's position might be better for you in this case. Sara you have done millions of theses type of cases, you probably could do it with your eyes closed. Basically Sara, no one has the qualifications, and the ones that do are already on missions, if we bring in a rookie people will die. If you agree top help we'll fly you to Langley."  
  
Sara took a deep breath; "I need to think about this" she said and walked from the room.  
  
Sara parked her Tahoe in front of the Nevada National Park Lake. She climbed out of her car and sat on the hood .her mind was filled with memories, questions and imagined out comes if she were to take the mission. She had no obligations, she was out, that was the past, a different, life, different believes, she was a different girl, even with all the convincing tings she told her self, her past still found a way to pull at her conscience. Staring out at the lake she pulled her cell phone from her jacket, and dialed a number. One ring, two rings, three rings, just before she went to hang up a soothing Texas accent came over the phone  
  
"Hello" He answered.  
  
"Come to Nevada National Park Lake" the somewhat of a conversation ended with the click of Sara's phone hanging up. He stared at the phone, grabbing his jacket and keys he left.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Hee hee I'm on summer break so they'll be a few new chapters everyday, and trust me there's still a lot to cover. 


	9. Chapter8: Because you need me to be

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Mia, trust me I can't spell, that's why Spell check has become one of my best friends, hee hee.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
"You know I really don't know why I'm here. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't be and I can only think of one to be" Nick said sitting beside Sara on her car.  
  
"What reason is that?" she said looking at him.  
  
"You needed me to be," he answered.  
  
Then there was silence, not an uncomfortable one, just a void with nothing for her to say but:  
  
"Thank you".  
  
They sat there on the car looking out at the lake for 15 minutes before Sara spoke again.  
  
"I'm contemplating doing something that could be very stupid. On one hand it could possibly save many lives, on the other hand it could cost me mine, and during this incredible important, page turning, life changing decision all I could think about was how much I needed to hear your voice. I've told you practically everything that's happened to me since I've moved to Vegas, when I need advice I turn to you, because of my dependence on you I have a gut ripping feeling of guilt for not having told you everything. I'm afraid of me not coming back, you being agree at me for not understanding why I made that decision So here it is, my story, if you want to hear it?" she said.  
  
"Sara, this is as important to me as it is to you" Nick said.   
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: I now it's short it's an intro to the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter9:Understanding the past

A/N: this chapter goes into more detail about Sara's past.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara took a deep breath and started,  
  
"When I was 18 I was excepted to Harvard, but since my parents owned a B&B, had my brother's collage to pay for and no other source of income, the chances of me going to Harvard were very unlikely. That's when I got, what seemed at the moment to be a perfect solution, an offer to work with the C.I.A. My training would take up most of my spare time but I would get the chance to go to Harvard. They explained a little of what I would be doing. I was young and egger, I glorified it. I thought I'd be making a difference, I would be saving lives, I never took into account how many I would take. Any way my train went smoother then anticipated, I was a natural, they should me how to do something once, and I memorized it, eventually I craved learning more. I was the ideal little agent, I aimed to please, I became too good too fast, they increased my field and political operations, they discovered I could turn minds, I was convincing, but I also made a lot of enemies, 11 years ago, a man, Michael, popped up on our radar, at this time I was high up in the chain of command, we didn't know Michael was a natural. I had just finished Harvard, when Center believed he was a double agent, oh, I guess I should explain Center, the American Intelligence community is built on 13 sections, although the C.I.A. is an independent agency, they are watched over, by 3 groups, they make up the Center, well anyway, the reason he was believed to be a double agent was he was able to escape a mission gone dark, with full success of the mission. A mission goes dark, or cold, when the probability of success drops under 7%, for anyone to survive that it's amazing, and he had only been in for 1 1/2 years and that caused suspicions. At the moment I couldn't go out in the field, since I had made a enemy of a very dangerous man who wanted me dead, I can't tell you who he is so we'll just call him "the man", O.K, so they assigned me to get close to Michael, to make sure he was loyal. A thing you need to understand about the intelligence world, it moves very fast, everything's always changing, so you learn to move fast too, it created a very exciting life style. We had been together for 2 months when he proposed, I had fallen in love with him, and so I accepted. 10 years ago "the man" found out about Michael and set a trap on a mission Michael had been sent on, knowing I'd come to save him when we found out. At that point we knew Michael was loyal, and we had found out he was going into a trap, but it was too late to abort, so I wanted to go, but I was too valuable, so they ordered me not to go, I disobeyed orders, me and my partner Emma went any way. I was able to get a helicopter and it was on the roof, I was standing there looking at Michael, he had no clue what I did, I had never told him, even after I had lied to him, he still wanted me too come, but I couldn't for a reason I cant tell you, I realized something that day, I barley knew anything about my self, I had spent most of my life learning this about others but I never took the time to learn about myself, plus the marriage wasn't really legal (adpi24- you were the only reader who noticed that), though emotionally, it was, I also knew if I stayed just more people would be out too kill him, and I loved him too much let him get hurt anymore, because of me."  
  
"So you let him go," Nick said, finally understanding.  
  
Sara nodded  
  
"Why did that guy..."   
  
"Alec" Sara said  
  
"Yeah, why did that guy Alec call you Mackenzie" Nick asked.  
  
"It was my Alias, since I was high in the command chain, when people needed me for a brief they would call and ask for Mackenzie, then if my line was tapped I'd have my order to come in and they wouldn't know it." Sara stated.  
  
"Oh" Nick said, processing everything he had just learned.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"They want me back" she said.  
  
Nick looked at her in shock, " what" he said.  
  
" For one mission, I think I'm going to do it" she said.  
  
Nick sat silently, he moved his hand over hers and squeezed.  
  
She smiled  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara walked into Michael's hospital room. The three men sat talking, they turned to look at her when she came in.  
  
"It looks like I'm back in black" she smirked.  
  
Frank nodded.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N Sara's hair is longer then it is in the show, it falls just on her shoulder blades. 


	11. Chapter10:So he can smile

A/N: This is the last chapter for a week, so it'll be a long one.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nick walked into the armory; where he was suppose to meet Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick about a case, they all stood their, Greg ran into the room, probably about the DNA they had given him, but nick couldn't pay attention, all he could think about was what happened at the lake. They heard whispers and wolf whistles coming from the hall and they all turned around... to see Sara walking down the hall.  
  
Back in black  
  
I hit the sack  
  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
  
Yes I'm let loose  
  
From the noose  
  
That's kept me hangin' around  
  
I've been lookin' at the sky  
  
'Cause it's getting me high  
  
Forgot the hearse 'cause I never die  
  
I've got nine lives  
  
Cats eyes  
  
abusin' every one and I'll be runnin' wild  
  
She wore a long black leather trench coat, tight leather pants and a over one shoulder, black shirt. She walked confidently in a pairs of black stiletto boots (the ones with the pointy heel). She wore her hair down, which was unusual since it had gotten so long, and now she wore it perfectly strait. She wore dark eye liner and a dark red lip stick, giving her a very dangerous look.  
  
'Cause I'm back  
  
Yes,I'm back  
  
Well,I'm back  
  
Yes,I'm back  
  
Well,I'm back,back  
  
Well,I'm back in black  
  
Yes,I'm back in black  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder; Nick started having trouble to breath, he used his eyes and devoured her, he defiantly liked this look.  
  
Oh,back in the back of a Cadillac  
  
Number one with a bullet  
  
I'm a power pack  
  
Yes,I'm in a band  
  
With a gang  
  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
  
'Cause I'm back on the track   
  
And I'm givin' the flack  
  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
  
So look at me now  
  
I'm just makin' my play  
  
Don't try to push your luck  
  
Just get out of my way  
  
Well I'm back  
  
I'm Back  
  
Back  
  
I'm back  
  
Back  
  
I'm back  
  
Back  
  
I'm back  
  
Back  
  
I'm back  
  
Back  
  
Back in black  
  
Yes, I'm back in black  
  
Out of the sight  
  
She walked over to the gun clips, pulled her gun from the holster in her jacket, she loaded the gun and cocked it, and she put a piece of paper on the table. She looked at grissoms.  
  
"I'm taking some time off," she said coolly, as she turned to leave Nick grabbed her arm,  
  
"Be careful," he said.  
  
"I will be" she smiled and walked off.  
  
"Wow" Greg said.  
  
Grissom looked at the paper, it was a copy of her will.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara sat in the jets seat, staring blankly at a laptop screen. She had been on so many flights she didn't get airsick. What she was thinking about made her sick though, what did she really think she was going to do, just go back there and everything be normal, hell when she worked there nothing was normal, she had no clue what to expect except the fact that she was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
From across the plane Alec watched her. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, he understood why they used her for valentine missions, she was gorgeous, but he didn't trust her, he had found out a little more about her while she was at the crime lab, back in the C.I.A. she had a lot of power, and no one gives up that kind of power easily. The plane phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Alec answered it. Sara looked up.  
  
"Hey Alec, is Sara there" a voice said.  
  
It was Emma, Alec admitted he liked Emma. She was beautiful and sweet, somewhat of a rarity in their line of work. Emma was 5'6 long blond layer. She had toned body and kept in good shape.   
  
"Yeah, hold on" Alec said. He looked up at Sara, "It's for you".  
  
She picked it up on her side.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Emma, hi, I've missed you soo much" Sara said excitedly  
  
*Pause*   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
*Pause*   
  
"Well Alec has been about as much fun as a wet blanket," she said smiling looking up at him.  
  
He couldn't help it he smiled, a very little smile.  
  
"Ha, so he can smile" she said confidently. Frank shook his head and went back to reading his book.  
  
*Pause*   
  
"O.K, I'll see you back at Langley.  
  
She hung up and smiled, even if this did go badly, at least she got to see Emma again. She looked back at her laptop and continued to write her E-mail.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What is this, Nick, you know what's going on tell us" Grissom yelled waving the copy of Sara's will in the air.  
  
"Sara's past has come back and bit 'er in the ass, now she's just dealing with it, that" he said grabbing it from Grissoms hand "is just a precaution".  
  
Nick's cell phone beeped, he was getting E-mail, and it was from Sara.  
  
It read:  
  
Nick,  
  
I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this, Grissoms probably taking a chunk out of your ass because you know everything. I want them to know, I just didn't have time. I want you to tell them, if I cant, I know this is a lot to ask for, but I only trust you to do it, I really don't want them to get it from Michael, oh yeah Michael, you and Warrick don't have to worry about that case, we're dealing with it" Nick stopped reading "we're", he was losing her, he realized the thought scared the hell out of him, he continued " on the bottom I have attached a Binary code, if something happens you will get that code, there will be an encoded message I need you to type it in and it will un-code it, this will only happen if something happens, you will get this sign via E-mail, I will also send you an E-mail if you need to tell them.  
  
Love,   
  
Sara Sidle.  
  
P.S- the code is 01100100 also erase this e-mail completely after you have memorized the code.  
  
Nick took a deep breath; the code was 100, which would be easer to remember. He looked up at the rest of the team.  
  
"She is coming back, and she will tell you everything then, till then we can drop the sniper case, it's being taken care of." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Why is everyone doing that" Greg asked confused.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: hope you like it and the Binary code when broke is 100, just so no one gets confused. The next chapter will be up Sunday, or Monday of not this next week but the one after that. 


	12. Chapter11:stepping into old shoes

A/N: hey, this is the new chapter sorry it took so long, the song in the last chapter was 'back in black' by AC/DC.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Emma waited impatiently. It had been 10 years since she saw Sara; she had so much to tell her. She heard clicking of shoes coming fro around the corner, without looking she took a sharp turn and slammed right into Alec.  
  
"Whoa, Hey Emma, where are you off to in such a hurry" Alec laughed.  
  
"I was just going to find you and Sara.... By the way where is Sara," She asked giving him her signature 'you better not have done anything' stare.  
  
"She's being debriefed and tested, they need to know she can still hold her own" Alec answered.  
  
Emma flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, "damn" she said.  
  
"Is there something I could help you with?" Alec asked.  
  
She looked at him, slowly the corners of her mouth turned up, "you're taking me to lunch" she stated and started walking to the door.  
  
Alec laughed and ran after her.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sara fixed her black tank top and adjusted her pants Swallowed and bowed. Her opponent took the offensive and struck out at her, she took the defensive and blocked the attack. In about 1 minute she had him flat on his stomach.  
  
"Again" she heard someone yell.  
  
She followed the order though her heart wasn't in it; her heart was back in Las Vegas.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Nick opened up the Hospital door.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
Michael looked up at him, "Hello" he said politely.  
  
"I'm Nick Stokes, I work with Sara," he explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sara told me about you" Michael said warming up a lot more.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you could clear a few things up for me" Nick said sitting in a chair beside the bed. "I'll do what I can," Michael said.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Emma and Alec sat in a both across from each other in a small diner in Langley.  
  
"Why were you friends with her" Alec asked out oft the blue.  
  
"With who?" Emma asked, looking up from her plate of French fries.  
  
"Sara, or Mackenzie, whatever you want to call her, it's just, I know you, your so sweet, I can't see how you could be friends with someone like her, she is completely selfish." Alec said.  
  
Emma scoffed; Alec had obviously pushed the button.  
  
"First of all, you don't know me, you know what I've let you believe and second you don't know Sara or what she's like, she is kind and smart and funny but you've been too busy judging her by her past that you haven't actually gotten to know her. She is the farthest thing from selfish, sure she made some stupid choices but she's there when I've always needed her, she's risked her life and her job for me more then once" Emma steamed.  
  
Alec was taken back, Emma had never yelled at him,  
  
"If she's such a nice person why wasn't she there for Michael, why did she leave him that day on the roof top, it hurt him, it never even affected her." Alec said.  
  
"You know this, what we do isn't a job, it's a life, and in life you sometimes have to do thing you don't want to but you do because it's the right thing to do (a/n: say that 5x's fast), Sara gave up Michael because letting him live without her was the right thing to do. I was there that day, the day she let him go. I had known her since she was 19, and I was just making it past my self defense class, we both know passing in a class room isn't gonna cut it out in the field, she helped me. Soon we stared working together. I had seen her get shot, beaten, cut, and I hadn't seen her cry once, that day 10 years ago on the roof top, after we got out, she broke down, she couldn't stop crying, she was the strongest person I had ever met, that tore her apart, so yes she has made mistakes everyone has, but never think this didn't hurt her, she didn't speak for almost a week, when she left she pulled in all her favors to make sure Michael would make it, she gave up everything because she loved him, hell, she could have one day been the director, but to her keeping Michael safe was more important, what she did wasn't selfish." Emma said.  
  
Alec looked at her. The Beeping of their cell phones cut though the quietness.  
  
"Let's go" Alec said putting some money on the table. Grabbing their jackets they left the Diner.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sara looked at herself in the mirror. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her suit jacket down. It was black. The pants were tight and boot cut. The jacket was fitted and she wore a clack spaghetti strap underneath with a strait low neckline.  
  
"Ms.Sidle, the briefing is starting, a young woman said. The woman was about 20 years old and 5'4, her brown hair pulled up, and she looked very nervous.  
  
Sara turned and smiled at her, "What's your name?" Sara asked.  
  
"Maya, Maya Thomas" she smiled.  
  
"Maya, you can calm down I don't bite," she said walking from the room.  
  
"Oh I know it just I've heard so much about you, you were amazing and then I saw you fight" Sara turned to her, "your just really good..." Maya trailed off.  
  
"Maya, I'm just a person, I just have a talent for this, I'm no different then you are, and trust me it you get a chance to speak to someone who is actually an amazing person, just remember their just a person, it helps." Sara said and walked to the briefing room.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review. 


	13. Chapter12:The difference

Sara walked into the briefing room. She was early so there was no one there, well no one but the new director, well new to her. Sara smiled and nodded at him and took her seat.   
  
"It's nice to see you again Ms.Sidle," he said straitening some papers.  
  
"I'm sorry do I...." It hit her, she knew this man, and she stood up quickly sending her chair 2 feet behind her.  
  
Just at that moment Alec and Emma walked in, Emma saw at the look on Sara's face. Her mouth was open slightly and a look of shock shadowed all her features, she was standing up but leaning on her hands that were on the table.  
  
"Sara" She called.  
  
"Emma" Sara said excited, she ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
"You look great," Sara smiled.  
  
"You do too," Emma said.  
  
They walked to there seats. Emma turned to Sara, and said  
  
"What's wrong? " Alec heard Emma say this and pretended not to listen.  
  
"Nothing" Sara lied.  
  
The briefing room was setup like this. There was a long table that could fit 10 people on one side. A computer was put in front of each person. A large screen was in front on them, behind the person speaking, who was usually the director or the person leading the mission, in front of them, there was a small computer. These briefings with the director were for the leading people in the mission, another meeting would be given by each team leader to their team, if the smaller teams were needed. The people at this briefing consisted of the communications (com) people for on site and home base, Explosive and fire arm expert (E.A expert), the leaders for the Alpha and Beta teams, the Technology expert (tech), the point people (usually only one or two people did this job, one of them being Sara), the mission profiler, com mission leader (they would stay at home base com, as the people in the fields guiding eyes), this made up a team of 10 people, sometimes there would be a team on site to quickly give disguises if needed.  
  
Sara recognized some of these people the E.A expert was William Collins, he was in his mid 50's and completely hilarious, Sara worked with him when she was still doing this, Will had become a very good friends and confidante for her.  
  
The home Com was Shane West; he was younger then Sara and also a good friend of hers and Will's. He was just starting out when Sara was there but he showed much promise, Sara new he would make head of Com one day, and he did.  
  
She didn't know the mission profiler but she recognized the name, Marie Master, She was in her mid 40's and she had been doing this since she was 20, Sara new she was among the best there was.  
  
The onsite Com, Beta team leader and tech she didn't recognize but she knew the Com mission leader, Frank Previn, she smiled. She was in good hands.   
  
The director explained that Sara and Alec would take point and Emma would take Michaels place as Alpha team leader.  
  
" The site is a computer technology company we believe to be developing a worm program that can be used to tap into orbiting Satellites. An image popped up on all the screens, if someone was able to get control of a network of the satellites, the whole 'big brother' consperousy could become a reality, if this fell into the wrong hands, like hands of terrorist, we'd have no hope for keeping National security. This technology is too dangerous for anyone to have; you have your orders to destroy the building AFTER you get their client list. We want you to bring in this man. An image came up on the screen. It was an image of Richard Colvin.  
  
"Damit" Sara said.  
  
"Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I know him," she said.  
  
"We want you to bring him in. He's president of the company. Sara go to disguise and get a new look, you leave for Las Vegas in 5 Hours" he said and left the room.  
  
"What", Sara said.  
  
"Why the hell did I leave if I just have to go back?" Sara said angrily.  
  
"Because we missed you Hun," Will said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I missed you too," She said smiling hugging him too.  
  
She pulled away and Shane pulled emideatly into another hug.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hey" Sara said back.  
  
"I have to go the De (short for disguise), see you on the plane" She smiled and walked away.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Disguise:  
  
"So Miss Sidle, a total new look" one of the girls said.  
  
"Yeah but only a temp one" she said.  
  
"O.K lets get started."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5 hours later, in the CIA private plane runway.  
  
"Where is she" Emma said getting impatient, again.  
  
"You do that a lot don't you" Alec smiled  
  
"Do what" she said looking up at him  
  
"Get impatient quickly" he said.  
  
Her response was a smack in the arm.  
  
"Ow" he laughed.  
  
"Come on we'll go in the plane and wait for her there" she said, grabbing her hand and leading her in.  
  
Alec sat in his seat and looked out the window.  
  
#The summer days are gone too soon  
  
You shoot the moon  
  
And miss completely  
  
And now you're left to face the gloom  
  
The empty room that once smelled sweetly  
  
Of all the flowers you plucked if only  
  
You knew the reason  
  
Why you had to each be lonely  
  
Was it just the season? #  
  
A woman in a dark red dress suit walked up to the plane  
  
#Now the fall is here again  
  
You can't begin to give in  
  
It's all over#  
  
She had long black hair that was curled in ringlets. She was a tanned and about 6ft tall with heels. She climbed on to the plane, ticking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sara" he said, remembering her doing that on the plane ride over here.   
  
#When the snows come rolling through   
  
You're rolling too with some new lover  
  
Will you think of times you've told me  
  
That you knew the reason  
  
Why we had to each be lonely  
  
It was just the season#  
  
Sara walked up to Emma. Emma saw her push the hair behind her ear too. If she hadn't pushed a piece of hair behind her ear like she use to when she was anxious, Emma wouldn't have known it was her. Sara smiled at her, Sara's now bright green eyes flamed with excitement. This was going to be fun.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: So you like? Please Read and review. The part with the # on it is a song by Norah Jones 


	14. Chapter13: Redial

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up.  
  
River Goddess: you said the black hair and green eyes and Harry potter, what did you mean by that, I don't read the books and I've only seen a bit of the first movie. I don't understand :( . Was the comparison good or bad, and what was it to?  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara, Alec and Emma stepped out of the plane and watched as they unloaded the van from cargo. The warm Las Vegas breeze ran over Sara. Closing her eyes she smiled. She loved Las Vegas.  
  
"Your happy to be home" Emma said braking Sara from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, so it looks like they have unloaded the van, I guess we should get going.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The van had 9 people in it. Sara, Alec, Emma, Emma's team that was only 2 other people, the beta team and the onsite Com. Emma leaned over and adjusted Alec's tie. Sara let out a snort in an attempt to stiffen a laugh. Emma glared at her. Sara smiled in response. Emma fixed her coiffures outfit and put her hat on. The van stopped 2 blocks away from the building. Emma, Alec and Sara stepped out of the van and went to an awaiting car. Emma got in the drivers seat as Alec and Sara got in the back. Sara adjusted her Earpiece.  
  
"Ahh, I hate these things" She said frustrated and continued to fiddle with it. Then she stopped.  
  
"What?" Alec said.  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled, "Nothing".  
  
Sara's mind had drifted to the briefing room and back to the director. She knew there was something important about him she needed to remember.  
  
Emma pulled up to the building.  
  
"Good luck" she told them as they climbed out.   
  
Back in the van:  
  
"Emma, weave got into the system their meeting is put in, there good to go,"  
  
"Good" Emma responded  
  
"Alec, your good to go" Emma said  
  
Alec and Sara walked into the building and when up to the receptionist and smiled remembering her training, when entering a room always smile, it lowers peoples defenses.  
  
"Hello, I'm Angela Robins and this is my associate Liam Richards we have an appointment with Mr. Colvin" She still smiled sweetly.   
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Colvin has no appointments today." The receptionist said.  
  
"Are you sure? Not to be a bother but could you please double check." Said asked kindly.  
  
"Of course". The receptionist pulled up the Visitor manager and the meeting popped up on the screen to her surprise.  
  
"Oh, well, he's out right now but you can go up to his office and you can wait with his Secretary, or you can relay a message through her."  
  
"That would be great" Alec said.  
  
The receptionist gave them the directions and Alec and Sara headed up to his office.  
  
"Half way there" she smirked.  
  
They came to the Secretary.  
  
She was a young woman 'probably in her early twenties' Sara thought, the girl was pretty, 'Probably wasn't thinking about her credentials when he hired her' Sara sneered remembering the pig of a man she met many years ago.  
  
"Hello, I'm Angela..." Sara started and started to sway as Alec caught her.  
  
"What's wrong with her" The secretary panicked getting up from her desk.  
  
"It's probably her blood sugar do you have anything sweet" Alec asked.  
  
"Umm, no... but we do in the brake room down stairs, I'll go grab something" She ran down the hall once Alec couldn't see her any more he adjusted a stone on Sara's broche shook Sara.  
  
"She's gone" he said.  
  
Sara got up and striated her suit.  
  
"Good, lets get this done before she gets back". Sara said.  
  
Alec picked the lock on the office door and went in side.  
  
"I really love these thing, so much better then what we had 10 years ago" Suggesting to her broche.  
  
"Yeah they are as the headed to the computer.  
  
"How long do we have" she said turning the computer screen on.  
  
"The broche will cause the security cameras to loop for the next 3 minutes"  
  
"Good" she said as the screen came into focuses. A single word came up. Redial.  
  
Sara looked at the phone beside them  
  
"Redial, What the hell is redial suppose to mean" Alec said.  
  
Sara picked up the phone and hit redial.  
  
"Hello, Las Vegas Crime Lab how may I direct your call".  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Read and review please 


	15. Chapter14:Traitar

' No, no how could this be happening.' Sara thought.  
  
"Sara, Sara" Alec said, but his calls could not break Sara from her thought.  
  
"The only people who knew where I was were in the CIA that means..." Sara said, that's when Sara remembered, a mission long ago where she saw him.  
  
"Emma I need a direct line to Frank" She said getting up and leaving the office.  
  
"Sara what's going on" Alec said following her.  
  
"You have it" Emma said over her COM piece then Sara heard the click of the line becoming switched.  
  
"Frank write this down: t I r r a e I c t t a o r r" She said  
  
Frank grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the letters down as she said them. He knew this code. Sara and Emma used it a lot. He used every other letter to spell a word. D I R ECT O R, then the second Set: T R A I T AR.  
  
"Shit" Frank said, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Sir could you please come down to COM" Frank said.  
  
"One second" the director said.  
  
The director walked towards COM. Frank knew if Sara was wrong then what he was about to do was career suicide. 'Well I planed on retiring soon anyways.' He thought.  
  
"What is it I'm busy frank" the director said.  
  
Frank pulled out his handcuffs and said, "you're under arrest for treason against the country and reviling classified information to National security risks" as frank read him his right Sara said over the COM.  
  
"Frank were aborting the mission, I'm taking Emma and Alec to the crime Lab, I know Mr. Colvin is going to do something I will make him regret. Were also taking the van and the supplies, we'll contact you when we can. Sidle out" Sara said then took the COM piece out.  
  
"Do I have any say in this" Alec said.  
  
"No" Sara said as she walked out.  
  
.........................................................................................................\  
  
Las Vegas Crime Lab:  
  
Nicks thoughts were a sevear mess of worry and confusion of Sara, as he retrieved his stuff from his locker, it was the odd time of day between shifts when there was barely any one around, and with the upcoming holiday weekend, even less. He had spent a lot of the day talking to Michael. He realized just how much different his Sara was from Michael. 'No' Nick thought, 'not my Sara, just the Sara I know'. Though secretly he wished she was 'his'. He knew when Sara got back there was QUITE a bit of stuff to talk about.  
  
Richard walked up to the Crime lab receptionist. There were 3 men with him and seven people spread out un-suspicious behind him, they were all dressed in business suits, causing less attention brought to them.  
  
"How may I help you?" The woman asked kindly.  
  
Richard pulled out a gun.  
  
"Push that cute little lock down button," He said.  
  
The receptionist swallowed and pushed the button. Bars lowered over all the doors and windows.  
  
People looked around trying to figure out what was going on, they began to gather in the hall. Nick came from the locker room, Greg walked up next to him.  
  
"Nick what's going on" Greg asked.  
  
"For some reason where in lock down, maybe someone in interrogation escaped" Nick said, Nick had a feeling it wasn't that though.  
  
The rest of Richards's people pulled out their guns.  
  
"I recommend you get comfortable your going to be here for a while" Richard said to the gathered crowed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" He chuckled. "If you try to leave I'll kill you" Richard sneered.  
  
............................................................................................................A/N: whadda ya think, sorry it took me so long to get it up. It won't take me that long next time. 


End file.
